


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gay, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie has a huge crush on Dallon Weekes, and secretly Dallon fancies Brendon as well. They both want to be together but getting the courage to ask the other out may take some intoxication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

Brendon was gay. Let's face it, between his green sparkly eyeshadow to his knee high boots, Brendon Urie didn't have a straight bone in his body. His favourite colour was purple and he absolutely loved anything with a shimmer or sparkle.  
Now, of course, a man could be the very definition of straight, mentally, but dress the way Brendon did. The thing was though, Brendon was /gay/. Brendon was the kind of gay that spoke in a very feminine way, wore makeup, carried around a black handbag wherever he went.  
Brendon was gay, and he was very gay for this one guy. That one guy's name was Dallon Weekes.  
Well, one night, Brendon found himself at a bar with, the man himself, Dallon Weekes. Of course in this situation, Brendon was a little bit nervous. He had told himself that this would be the night. He said this would be the night that he asked Dallon Weekes to be his equally gay boyfriend. The atmosphere was perfect, none of his friends were there, the plan was foolproof.   
"Hey Bren!" Dallon said, sitting down next to Brendon after taking a surprisingly long time in the bathroom. "I'm gonna get us some drinks, what you want man?"  
Brendon made eye contact with the older boy. "Oh anything man, I'm not fussy." Dallon walked over to the bar and Brendon stared at him - or just his ass rather - with a lovesick gaze. He thought to himself how wonderful it would be, calling Dallon his boyfriend, not having to feel nervous around him. His thoughts were interrupted however by Dallon returning to his seat next to the younger boy and handing him a lightly frothing cup filled to the brim with fizzing beer. Brendon took a sip and nodded slightly. "This is pretty good man, what is it?"   
"Honestly, I have no idea. The bar-dude just handed me a glass. Hope nobody's drugged it."  
The sound of a drugged beverage didn't sound too bad to Brendon at that moment in time. He really needed the courage to ask Dallon out, and if a high would give him that, then so be it. "So, how've you been?"  
The two boys laughed their way by. They spoke of all sorts of nonsense and by the end of his first cup, Brendon felt a little odd. His head felt lighter and he felt somewhat more reckless, as if he could get away with murder.  
But this wasn't about murder. It was about Dallon.  
Their conversation was soon interrupted by Dallon excusing himself and getting up again. To Brendon's surprise, he walked over to the bar and came back with two glasses of champagne.  
Now, this would be completely fine if Brendon didn't get /extremely/ drunk off champagne. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he had as little as a glass of it, he just lost it. Brendon was a very emotional drunk, to make matters worse. The thing is, Brendon wasn't quite in his right mindset from the beer he had, so of course when Dallon handed him he glass he took a sip.  
Their conversation continued, discussions of nothing and everything filled the boys' table. However, when Brendon had finished the last of his champagne, he decided it was time.  
There was a break in the conversation, and Brendon went for it.  
"Dallon, I need to ask you something." He slurred out. Dallon looked surprised.  
"Yeah? Well I've been meaning to ask you something as well." Brendon couldn't quite read between the lines on this one, so he chuckled a little.  
"Dude lets do the cheesy thing where we both say it at the same time!" Dallon cringed a little at the unoriginality of that idea, but he agreed nonetheless.  
"Okay, on the count of three." Brendon nodded.  
"3,"  
"2,"  
"1,"  
"Will you go out with me?" They stammered out at the same time. A beaming smile swept across both of their faces as they answered each other's question.  
"Yes!"


End file.
